


Operation: Blue Sky

by littlemissliar



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Guns, Human Trafficking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissliar/pseuds/littlemissliar
Summary: Ava Ire is a fresh face recruit is partnered Maggie Lacivi, a hardened agent that has seen too much trouble. After a usual routine check up on one of her informative, the two stumble upon something that launch into one of the biggest investigations of the 21st century, and may reveal and reopen an old wound of something that had happened to Ava in her childhood.





	Operation: Blue Sky

Magnolia didn’t have a problem with being yelled at by Director Bellarmina. Well, she did. She couldn't yell back at the stupid bitch because then she would get fired. And at with a paycheck at 90k a year and with the bragging rights of saying she worked in a high up government firm, well, Maggie wasn’t ready to give up this job. So Maggie merely crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back into her chair as the Director ranted and raved. How ‘ _ she put Agent Arrow in danger, that she was so irresponsible and the least bit suited for such a position she was in’.  _

 

“Oh, then who solved the Kromwell case, Director? Because that stuttering fucking idiot sure didn’t!” Maggie yelled back, standing up to meet Director Bellamina’s harsh gaze, her fists slammed down on the desk as Maggie yelled her come back at the much older woman. 

 

“You solved one cold case, that is true, but in your last mission you not only but Agent Arrow in danger. You also could of put our other agents in danger as well. Or, god forbid, you could have leaked their identities to the whole fucking world. So as you can see Maggie your fuck ups really outweigh your achievements!” Bellamina yelled back, her face red as she stared Maggie down. 

 

“But I didn’t! I got our guy and blah blah-You're getting too worked up on this just because Arrow got roughed up, that’s not my fault,” Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting back down and crossing her legs. Bellamina looked like she would give anything in the world to just tackle her and beat the shit out of her. Maggie chose to ignore the sour look on her face. 

 

“That is the other issues; you put the suspect in the hospital for what Dr. Nervine thinks is three fucking months. The trail has been held off and you can bet your green fucking hair that the defense is thanking fucking god for that!” Wrathia was shaking with anger now and Maggie spotted a pulsing forehead vein on the Wrathias’ head. Maggie was going to start calling her Wrathia know. She felt like they had reached that stage in their relationship as now Wrathia was insulting her hair. 

 

“Oh come on! The evidence all stacks up. He’s a fucking killer, he’s gonna get life and then he’s gonna crack under all the pressure. And then try to get an easy deal, rat out all his buddies, and he’s gonna serve for 50 years in maximum security,” Maggie snarled back, raising her voice.

“And since you’ve got such a fucking problem with me then why don't we just lay all the fucking cards on the table then, why don't we?!” Maggie shouted back, standing up again as she slammed her fists down on the director’s desk. 

 

“I should fire you right here, right now,” Wrathia hissed, placing her hands down as she leaned inches to Maggie’s face, whispering her threat in restrained anger, the hate dripping from every letter. 

 

“Do it,” Maggie growled back, “I’m the best fucking field agent since you stood down from field work.”

 

The door opened, and they snapped their heads around to look at who had broken the tension and their heated gazes at one another. Like angry hounds that had been pulled away from a fight only to turn on the other animal trying to pull them apart. 

 

“I’m Ava Ire, I’m the new field agent. Am I interrupting anything?” the girl, Ava, asked, looking between the two women with a worried expression on her face. She probably heard all the shouting, and she was probably worried a fist fight was going to break out in the middle of the director’s office with an experienced field agent on her first day. 

 

“No, you did not. I am Director Wrathia Bellarmina, and this is your supervisor, Agent Maggie Lacivi,” Wrathia explained, rubbing her temples in annoyance as she sat down in her chair. Taking a deep breath Wrathia looked at Maggie, “You will be taking Agent Ire under your wing for some time as part of your correctional agreement or else you're hanging up the badge, got it Lacivi?”

 

“I don’t remember agreeing to babysit,” Maggie muttered as she rolled her eyes.

 

“It's either that or I’m going to fucking fire you, Maggie. The only reason you're getting this is because the bureau doesn’t want to give up a national hero,” Wrathia muttered, the annoyance clear in her voice. 

 

At the mention of national hero, Ava’s eyes looked up at Maggie's, full of wondering and curiosity. Same reaction every time. But Maggie had to admit, she did like it. 

 

“Alright,  _ Director, _ ” Maggie hissed under her breath, walking outside of Wrathia’s office, slamming the door as Ava scurried after her before she slammed the door. Maggie strolled over to her desk, still pissed off from having to babysit but nevertheless she had to put up with it. She sat down at her chair and Ava stood there, staring at her like she was waiting to be told what to do. 

 

Maggie leaned back in her chairs leather, placing her feet on her desk then she looked up at Ava. She might as well get introductions and questions out of the way first. “Alright, my name is Magnolia Lacivi but if you call me Magnolia, I will shoot you. Call me Maggie. I’ve worked as a field agent for four years, yes I solved the Kromwell case, a case previously thought of as a false lead. Yes, I was shot. No, you may not look or touch my bullet wound unless I get to give you one first. And No, I have no idea what kind of case we're going to be assigned as I just finished one,” Maggie breathed out as she typed into her computer but once she was done typing she looked at Ava to see her shocked expression. “Any other questions?”

 

“I hope we can work well together, Agent Lacivi,” she said quickly, looking at her shoes with a faint blush dusting along her cheeks, slightly and bowing her head.  

 

“Fucking christ only my informant calls me Agent Lacivi, call me Maggie and sit down already you're making me feel weird,” Maggie rolled her eyes. “Okay, now you go, come on. Quick sticks,” Maggie said, typing with one hand and snapping her fingers as she did so. Ava scurried over to Odin’s desk, pulling his chair away from his desk and dragging it over to Maggie,  sitting down next to her and looking at her knees.

 

“I always wanted to be a field agent, ever since I was 15 when I was saved from a kidnapping by field agents. I since then have felt like it was the only right thing to do,” Ava answered, weaving her fingers through each other. Maggie watching the small actions out of the corner of her eyes, seeing Ava’s thin finger interlink with one another.  

 

“Really? Almost every agent I’ve met wanted to do something else,” Maggie said and with her free hand she pointed at Gil. Tall, pure blonde hair and dark brown skin, “You see him? He wanted to be a doctor”. Then her eye caught Agent Arrow, “And he didn’t have anything to do and decided to give this job a whirl.” 

 

“What about you, what did you want to do?” Ava asked, looking between Gil and Agent Arrow, then back at to her. “You said it yourself, almost every agent wanted to do something else, is that the same case for you?” 

 

‘ _ Clever girl _ ’, Maggie thought offhandedly as she stopped typing into her computer, looking over at Ava.

 

“That is a story that can be saved for a later time, Ire. But in the meantime I suppose I could show you the ropes, check out the cease pool and see if anything as crawled out yet,” Maggie shrugged. Having looked at her files, nothing knew. As well as there were no new reports that had to be looked at.  Maggie stood up, rubbing the back of her neck and she walked towards the door. Ava following her, “I betcha ya’ had a hard time finding the office, I know I did,” Maggie joked smiling over at Ava in an effort to break the tension.

 

Ava cracked a small smile, shrugging “It was a little hard but I found my way around.” 

 

The current operations base was in the financial district of Titanica, underneath a parking lot. On the bright side Maggie didn’t have to walk twelve blocks anymore to get to her car like she did with the last base. But this base was just hard to find as there were so many parking lots in the financials distract. 

 

“Oh, well, it was more a matter of finding the elevator that I had trouble with,” Ava joked, walking side by side with Maggie as a small smile crept on her face as she saw Maggie’s face crack into a grin. 

 

Ava was wearing tan dress pants, a white button up shirt that was tucked in and with a gun sitting happily in it’s holster on her hip. Maggie wore black dress pants, shirt tucked in, badge and gun side by side on her hip. Maggie had unbuckled a couple of the top buttons of her dress shirt, allowing more of her beautiful dark black skin to be seen. 

 

“I gotta say, I’m sorry you had to have me as a mentor. I’m not the best teacher,” Maggie sighed, walking over to her car. She leaned back on the window so she could watch Ava's reaction, her own expression flat. She knew she certainly wasn’t the best person either. Even she could admit that.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I just think you hadn’t found the right person you could work with,” Ava answered back, smiling at her. Maggie felt something in her chest stir, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It as just a little stir that made her heart quicken its pace for a few beats then it calmed back down. Maggie stood up straight, breaking eye contact with Ava as she got into her car. Why did her cheeks feel so warm? 

 

“You gotta way with words, Ava. I can give you that much” Maggie chuckled, unlocking and opening her car. Ava, walked around the car sitting in shotgun, doing up her seat belt. Ava looked at Maggie’s chest, seeing as she was not wearing a seat belt. 

 

“Are you going to-” Ava gestured at Maggie’s seat belt. Maggie stared at her.

 

“I have been shot, Ava. I think I can live without wearing a seat belt,” Maggie rolled her eyes as she started the car. Turning on the radio as she pulled out of her parking spot, driving through the parking lot. “Oh and I can see Odin is still a fucking asshole when it comes to parking” Maggie said aloud as she looked at Odin’s terrible parking that was taking two parking spaces. “I should slash his tires.” 

 

Ava looked up at Maggie, eyes wide, and she gulped, leaning back harder into her seat, “So where is your informant? How many do you have?” she asked. 

 

Maggie turned on the radio, eyes flicking through the stations and then flicking back at the road. “We’re gonna pay a visit to Garden of Eden, my informant is someone that works there,” Maggie answered, pulling out of the car park, getting onto the road with ease. They drove in silence, listening to the radio half heartedly as they they ossincalsily made small talk with one another. Maggie kept driving, and she looked at her car's clock. 9: 12 pm. The Garden was probably alive and well. 

 

They reached the red light district of the city. They eventually reached a two story building that had ‘Garden of Eden’ written on it’s sign in neon writing. It was surrounded by clubbers, eagerly awaiting their turn to get in. Maggie pulled the car behind the building, getting out of the car and Ava following her. 

 

“His name is Tuls, he’s the owner and drug supplier of this club. Just flash them your badge if anyone asks questions. If shit hits the fan and this goes into hell in a basket I want you to go to my car and dial in 4-5-7-6-2-0-9 into my phone and say ‘The apple has been eaten’, back up will be here in five minutes. Just follow my lead, and if someone wants to fight I want you to get behind me” Maggie informed her with a seriousness in her voice and Ava nodded. Maggie’s eyes were illuminated by the bright neon lights of the the red light district. 

 

“I’ll try not to get in your way,” Ava mumbled, more to herself that to Maggie. “Is something bad  going to happen?” Ava asked, her voice going in to quiver for a second before she adjusted her tone, looking over at Maggie.

 

“No, nothing bad will happen. Just stay with me. I won’t let them touch a hair on your pretty little head,” Maggie answered, a smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder at Ava . 

 

Maggie opened the door and they were instantly greeted by the thumping loud music in the main part of the building. The back of the building seemed to be the employee entrance as the hallway to the main side of the building was lined with stage equipment to keep the loud party alive. It was bare, but Ava noticed the rather elegant paintings of vine of the walls. They heard a shrill voice behind them, “Maggie's back! Maggie’s back!” A girl giggled and they turned their heads to look at her. Ava’s hands drifting towards her gun as she looked at the girl only for her to feel Maggie grab her wrist firmly, shaking her head. 

 

It was young 20 something girl. She was wearing a short green skirt that barely covered her upper thighs, her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and her make up seemed to have a ‘nature’ theme to it. Green eyeshadow, pink lips, she was even wearing earrings that looked like leaves, and she was very pretty. Then another girl appeared, wearing almost identical outfit and makeup but she had bright red hair and dark tanned skin but she still wore the other girl’s happy expression as they flocked around Maggie.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m back. Where is Tuls?” Maggie sighed, annoyance ringing in her voice as she looked down at the two girls with a sour expression.  

 

The redhead looked at the other girl her expression changing from happy to worried, “Tuls is in the back lounge. But I think he doesn’t want to talk to you, he said you were really mean last time, ” she said slowly, her voice almost unheard over the loud music. Large grins broke across their faces.

 

“But Maggie! You should say hi to the other girls, they want to see you too! Your so cool Maggie, and you never come over.” They smiled at her, nodding their heads. The girls snaked their arms around Maggie’s, resting their heads on both of her shoulder, and Maggie pulled her arms free with an even more annoyed expression.

 

“Go annoy someone else, you little weeds,” Maggie rolled her eyes as she stormed off.

Ava sighed, following her “Who are they,” Ava asked. Pointing her thumb at the two retreating girls, “Do they work here or something?”

 

“They do. Annoying little woo girls,” Maggie muttered. “Everytime I come here they swarm me like bees to honey,”. 

 

Then Maggie turned her head over, looking at Ava with a smirk “Why? Are you jealous of them?” she laughed. Ava felt her face become very hot, and she slapped Maggie’s arm lightly, “I am not,” 

 

They reached a sign that read ‘Back Lounge’ and Maggie rolled her eyes at the sign and opened the door. “Alright Tuls, give me something to sink my teeth into because I was shit out of luck with my last case!” Maggie yelled out, walking deeper inside the  darkly light lounge as Ava remained close to the door, looking over the area. 

 

The room was covered with pictures, some of them framed but others were just stuck to the walls with tape of a woman. Ava looked at all the cushions thrown onto the floor, and the couches that had been moved against the wall to create a massive space in the middle of the lounge,  and the sad music playing. Maggie seemed to not care about the cushions, walking over them as Ava walked towards her, minding her step from the pillows. 

 

“Tuls, fucking christ have you heard of a little something called ‘spring cleaning’, maybe try it sometime,” Maggie snapped, kicking a pillow into a portrait  which cause the portrait to hit the floor and it’s frame cracking as it landed. Maggie looked down at man who sat on a couch, looking up at Maggie with baggy red eyes, his cheeks stained with tears. 

 

“Alright Tuls, come on, cough up the dirty secrets of the criminal world” Maggie clicked her fingers at him, ignoring his very obvious saddened expression. 

 

“Ranunculae, sweet, kind Ranunculae” Tuls murmured, his hazy eyes looking up at Maggie, before he asked “What do you wish to ask of me Magnolia?” 

 

“Oh sweet jesus if you're high I’m going to pistol whip you, Tuls. You don’t think I’ll do it? Because I did it last month and I will do it again” Maggie snapped in annoyance, taking out her gun, clicking on the safety, and she approached Tuls closer. 

“Are for the love of god please don’t talk about your wife at work or in front of me” Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

“My sweet Ranunculae...she was kidnapped...I failed as her husband” and with that Tuls sobs racked his body as he covered his face with his hands, heaving in shaking breathes as he cried. Ava looked at him and back at Maggie, gesturing towards him ‘Is he okay?’

 

Maggie just shook her head, and she took in a deep sigh, sitting next to Tuls, patting him on the back as he sobbed, “Alright Tuls, get it together. Your being pathetic right now.” 

 

She said as she gently pat him on the back, “Okay, tell me what happened, and I want you to take in a deep breath first” Maggie instructed him and Ava took out her phone and she started to record the conversation at hand. 

 

“Well, two days ago Ranunculae didn’t come home so I got worried, and then I checked the club because I thought she would still be working or helping out one the girls. But she’s not here so I call her and she doesn’t answer so I start freaking out because she always answers my calls so I start calling people, asking if they’ve seen her and they all say they haven’t. But then Pedri tells me to go home, get some sleep and then we can start digging for her. But when I get home” And Tuls started to cry even more and Maggie rubbed circles onto his back. 

 

“Come on Tuls, we need to know this to find her” Maggie urged him, her green eyes sharp and calculating, as if she was walking herself through the scenario as Tuls described it. 

 

“And I see the house has been wrecked and- all our photos, were destroyed, the only picture I have left of her is in my wallet.” Tuls burst into tears again, and Maggie sighed, running a hand over her head. 

 

“That’s rough Tuls, even I gotta say that. But thank you for telling us this, and did you notice anything suspicious or out of place in your home? Any notes or messages?”

 

Tuls shook his head, wiping his teary eyes and Maggie stood up. Ava looked at all the drawings, noting there beauty and how much care had gone into every painting and drawing, that explained the pictures. He was trying not to forget her face. 

 

“Does your wife have any enemies?” Ava asked, watching Tuls expression.

 

Tuls shook his head, “Ranunculae doesn’t really get out much, she’s a reserved person, likes to keep to herself” he murmured, and Ava noted the dark, almost black bags under his eyes and how is greasy his hair looked as well as all the wrinkles on his suit. 

 

“What about family? Any close friends she would go to if she had a problem?” Maggie questioned, sitting down on another couch, crossing her legs and leaning back. 

 

Maggie and Ava’s eyes met for a brief second, and Maggie nodded to her silently. Ava looked back at Tuls, and his he rubbed the back of his head, sighing, “Like I said, she doesn’t go out much, and her family is all dead so I’m her closest relationship” Tuls took in another shaky breath, wiping his eyes.

 

“Alright Tuls, thank you for telling us this. We're gonna find your wife before you even know it, alright? Now I want you to go home, I want you take a shower, get some food and go to bed” Maggie said, patting him on the back one final time and she stood up and Tuls caught her hand, shaking it harshly. 

 

“Please, find my wife, I don’t know what I would do if I lost her” he choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“We will” Ava said, nodding to him. 

 

As they walked out, Ava let out a sigh rubbing her eyes as she walked, “Poor guy, but no friends? No family? What do you think Maggie?” she asked, turning her head. Maggie was rubbing her temples, and then she looked down at Ava, sighing. 

 

“I think Tuls is just an idiot, but this is definitely a kidnapping. So we're going to treat this as a kidnapping rather than a missing persons case because of all the kidnapping that have been happening.” Maggie told her, walking towards her car with a stride in her step. 

 

“Was there a pattern to the kidnappings?” Ava asked, walking alongside her as she saved the recording to her phone, sliding it into her pocket as they walked out, the cold air making Ava shiver. 

 

“Yes, it was young women but backgrounds didn’t seem to play a role, neither did their statues. All that mattered was that they were attractive” Maggie answered in grim tone, leaning against her car door rubbing her eyes.

 

“Rough night?” Ava asked

 

“No, this is just going to be a rough case” Maggie sighed, running her hand down her face gently. 

 

“Human traffic and kidnapping are always sad, but we’ll find them. The good guys always win” Ava smiled and Maggie smiled back. 

 

“I admire your optimism, but there’s always a case that affects someone personally and I suppose this is the case that gets me” Maggie mumbled, opening her car door, Ava already sliding her seatbelt on and Maggie turned the key and the engine hummed to life.  

 

As they drove, Ava spoke up” I think we may have company, Maggie” she mumbled, adjusting the rear view mirror to a motorbike rapidly approaching the car. Maggie sighed, looking at the mirror, “Ah jesus fucking christ, just what I needed” 

 

Maggie pulled the car to a stop, Ava looking up at her raising an eyebrow and Maggie just flicked her wrists and shrugged in a ‘I know what I’m doing’ fashion and pulled down her window. The Motorbike pulled onto the curb and two people got off of it, waltzing over to the the drivers window. 

 

It was young girl. She had to be a mere teenager. She looked at Maggie, smiling ear to ear but it was clear that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Hey Agent, I heard about what you did to Crocodile. Pretty fucked up,” she smirked. 

 

Maggie looked at this girl, frowning “Yeah? I thought your little family didn’t like the Crocodile, you should be inviting me to family dinners and sending me a postcard every christmas from now on in,” Maggie joked but it was clear it was thinly veiled aggressive tune in her voice. Maggie was frowning and this girls smile got wider as Maggie spoke to her. 

 

“Hey Crow! Check it out, Maggie’s got a girlfriend!” The girl called out, her eyes catching Ava’s. 

 

Another girl appeared next to Ava’s window. Twins. Crow looked at her, frowning then looking up at Raven, frowning, “Come on we're getting side tracked, you know what we had to tell the her and then we had to give Agent her gift for taking out Crocodile!” she snapped at her sister. 

 

“But I was just talking to her- come on even you have to admit it’s been awhile since we talked to her!” Raven whined back, before groaning.

“Alright, alright, well we wanted to let you know there’s been a lot of activity at the docks, lots of screaming. Thought that might interest you,” she smiled. Before leaning down to the window, resting her arms of the arm open window, batting her eyes at Maggie.    
  
“What are you going to give us?” she giggled. Maggie rolled up the window, rolling her eyes, and she drove off, frowning. 

 

“Those two were just kids, god who has them doing that kind of stuff?” Ava muttered, her fists clenched. 

 

“Don’t think about it, because if you think about it you’ll feel like shit. They probably could of had a normal life, gone to school, made some friends. But they didn’t. They were born into crime and their going to stay in crime until they die. That’s just the way things have to be sometimes,” Maggie muttered, sliding her sunglasses on. 

 

Ava looked out the window, teeth grit and Maggie sighed. “I always wanted to an agent, ever since I was a little kid. I used to love watching spy movies with my dad and then we’d play cops and robbers and I always got to be the cop” 

 

“I….wanted to be one too, since I was 15” Ava said, weaving her fingers through one another. “They saved me from being kidnapped, and I guess I always just wanted to do that. Save people and you know, that kind of stuff,” Ava smiled and Maggie felt her chest tingle for a mere moment. 

 

It was nearly 11 o’clock at night when they arrived at the docks. Maggie turned off the lights of the car and drove slowly. She glanced over at Ava, nodding before she killed the engine, standing up and getting out of her car, gun ready and eyes wide open for anyone. 

 

“Do you think anyone would be out here?” Maggie mumbled to Ava, the the two of them quietly stalking through the maze of massive steal crates, backs near the walls, following each other slowly. 

 

“If they are here then they shouldn’t be here,” Ava answered back, her round eyes sharp as they looked throughout the yard. 

 

They kept walking, and Ava spoke up, “Maybe we should call for backup?”    
  
“Don’t worry, Ava. I’ll protect you,” Maggie retorted, smirking as they walk along the crates.

 

More people would blow their cover. Granted though the idea of having more people on the job seemed very appealing. But then she remembered Director Bellamina yelling at her and she curled her lip up in anger. Wrathia would fucking suck it, they would be fine. 

 

The sound of whimpering came from her left and she suddenly stopped moving, and she watched Ava turned her head, trying to tune into the sound as they followed it, her grip became tighter on her gun. They reached into a large, steel carrying crate, but Ava could instantly hear the sound of crying and whimpering. She moved in closer, her ear inches away from the crate, breathing. 

 

Maggie felt her throat tighten as she reached for the door handle to notice it was unlocked, and she raised an eyebrow. Her stomach lurched forward as the sound of gunshots bloomed into the air around her. She felt a hefty weight tackle her and she was on the ground, Ava’s grip like iron on her shirt. Maggie looked at the shooters direction, firing her gun once, and seeing the shooter flee.    
  
“You free them,” Maggie snapped, looking at Ava and the shorter one nodded, “I’m in pursuit”  and Maggie took off. 

 

Her feet slammed down onto the ground, her heart thumped with adrenaline. The shooter looked other their shoulder, seeing Maggie hot on their tail. Maggie picked up the pace, her arms moving along with her legs as she took in deep breathes. The shooter ran around a corner and Maggie realized they were running towards a station within the docks and her eyes went wide. They were sounding an alarm. Maggie in a burst of speed launched herself at the shooter, her body weight crushing them with their added speed, slamming them onto the ground, her knee pressed tight on their back as she moved to hold down their arms. They struggled violently to get free, thrashing out to try and get her weight off of them but Maggie’s grip on them tightened. 

 

She got off of them, still holding their arms in place as she put the handcuffs on, and read them their rights, dragging them away from the outpost with a grin on her face. She walked back to where she had last seen Ava to see thee shorter one on the phone. 

 

Beaten, bruised and starving women on the floor, quite as the night. But once they saw that man in handcuffs, Maggie felt her chest twist. They backed away from them in terror, clinging to one another. Maggie pulled her eyes away from the scene  and looked back the shooter, throwing them to the ground, watching them try to squirm away from her and Maggie frowned once again. 

 

She imagined kicking them as hard as she could in the teeth, hurting them as badly as they had hurt others. But instead she looked over at Ava, “What are the details?” 

 

“Their sending over people right now to get them to safety, further investigations will follow through,” Ava nodded to her. 

 

Maggie leaned up against the hood of her car, stomach twisting as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes skimmed the group of women, trying to look for Tuls wife, only to not see her and feel and even tighter twist. That meant there were more women and men being treated like this. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, watching as cars rolled in, the women stood up, walking towards the cars, guided by Ava. Some thanked her, tears in their eyes as they climbed in. Ava smiled at them, Maggie could see her eyes watering. 

 

They looked over at the suspect, putting him into a holding van, driving off into head quarters while the other cars took the women to a safe and secured location. Ava and Maggie got into her car and Ava was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up, “It is always like this?” 

 

“No, what you saw was an extreme. I’m a professional agent, and…..even this kind of shit hits home. I’m sorry you had to see something like this,” Maggie said, and Ava looked up at her. 

 

“It’s okay Maggie, but thank you for telling me that. It really means a lot.” 

 

The travelled back into headquarters, and they received a hero's welcome. Gil and Odin nodded at them “I heard what you did. That’s just wonderful Magnolia,” Gil smiled at the two of them. 

 

“G-great bust for a rookie” Odin said, nodding his head at Ava. 

 

Wrathia walked up to the two of them, “As angry as I am that you only contacted support after you had your guy and saved those girls, you made some major progress in the case. We’ve taken in the shooter and in he’s in the questioning room, I already spoke with him but you did catch him,” the director said, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at both Ava and Maggie. 

 

Then Wrathia turned her eyes on Ava, “Good crack for a rookie, Ire” 

 

For some random reason, Ava felt her gut twist and her whole body want to go rigid. There was just something about the way the director spoke to her, in a mocking manner. Like she was merely just clapping at something a child did. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, and she felt Wrathia’s eyes on her, and then Maggied spoke up once again. 

 

“I’ll speak to the suspect, come on Ava.” 

 

They walked to the interrogation room, side by side and Maggie spoke up once again “So….got any hobbies?”    
  
Maggie watched her expression, waiting. Maybe that was too weird? She looked on ahead, waiting for Ava to speak. 

 

“Oh, well, I like listening to music and reading,” Ava replied, smiling up at Maggie. 

 

Maggie suddenly felt like she was sixteen again, her cheeks flushed bright red and she looked away. “Cool, I also like listening to music,” she replied, feeling more embarrassment hit her like a train. Jesus christ she was supposed to be good at doing this kind of shit. 

 

Ava smiled up at Maggie, her cheeks flushing as well. They stopped walking for a brief moment, slowly turning to one another, Maggie pressing her weight from foot to foot, Ava leaning back on her heels, hands folded behind her back.They looked into each other's eyes, and for a soft moment, Maggie realized how beautiful Ava was. 

 

“Do You want to get something to eat after this?” Maggied suddenly asked.  

 

“I would love it!”    
  
They walked into the interrogation room, Maggie feeling the excited squirm in her stomach as she glanced over at Ava. Then the squirm of glee was soon replaced with a disgust as she looked down at the suscept. 

 

Maggie looked down at them with placing green eyes, her eyes sharp as she placed both hand down on the hard, cold, steel table and she said very slowly, “You're gonna get life for human trafficking in maximum security, and believe me buddy, there's gonna be no protection case to save you there.” 

 

All they did was scoff at Maggie’s threat and roll their eyes, “You think that’s gonna work on me?”   
  
“No, but I think this will,” Maggie said and she drew back her fist and punched them as hard as she could. She felt her knuckles pulse in pain and watched them hit the ground, coughing harshly as they looked up at her, breathing heavily “You fucking bitch!”    
  
Maggie drew back her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach.  Watching as their eyes went wide, how their legs pressed up against each other, and more importantly, the choking on their breath. After her kick, she pressed her foot right up against the spot where she had kicked them, looming over them with her hands on her hips. Smirking. “Not so tough, are you?” 

 

“You're fucking crazy,” they gasped out, glaring up at her. 

 

Ava watched the display in an odd fascination, watching the display of violence and how easily Maggie could hurt them. Ava herself could never do such a thing but the thought still loomed in her head. Maybe she could? Maybe she could hurt someone the way Maggie hurt this person. 

 

To conquer someone's violence with your own violence, the thought seemed so poetic and yet so barbaric. 

 

So human, Ava thought as she watched the suspect spit out a their blood, coughing harshly and glaring up at Maggie, “You fucking crazy bitch.”    
  
“Oh, you think I’m crazy? I’ll show you fucking crazy” Maggie snarled, grabbing them by their shirt, and heaving them off the floor. Only to grab them by their hair and with dancer like grace, send their face into the wall. 

 

Ava heard the crack of their teeth on the wall and watched them hit the ground like a sack of bricks.    
  
“Had enough?” Maggie taunted smirking as she heard them sob. Feeling the satisfaction of being stronger than someone in her chest, like she had just won a prize. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll talk but,” the suspect gasped, rubbing the tears out of their eyes and coughing harshly once again. “Just promise me that they won’t come after me.”    
  
Ava and Maggie pounced on this. .    
  
“Who won’t come after you?” Ava asked, walked over to them and helping them up, guiding them back down to the chair and looking at them. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, circling after them.    
  
“Who do you think? Titan of course. They’ll come after me and they’ll do things to me. They’ll go into my brain and-” the suspect broke down into tears, shaking in fear. “You have to promise me they won’t get me, they can’t I-I-I-” They stuttered, shaking in fear, rocking themselves back and forth in fear, looking up at Ava.    
  
“You’ll be placed under witness protection program, no one will hurt you” Ava said, “What do they do? To the people that leave?”    
  
“No one leaves Titan, no one. Even if you try to leave, you get fixed. And they'll go into my brain and they’ll rip it apart, just like all the others,” they howled loudly, wailing into their hands, blood and tears mixing together in their palms. 

 

Maggie and Ava looked up at each other, before looking down at the suspect and Maggie coughed, “Where are they? Right now?”    
  
“Their base is…..it’s over in the this warehouse. It’s blue and there’s this place underground the warehouse but only the elite members around in. I don’t know what it’s in there but that’s where they keep the women they steal,” they whimpered out, rubbing their eyes. 

 

Like a child. 

 

Ava and Maggie looked over at each other once again, confirming the situation at hand before Ava spoke once again, “ Yes, agent Lacivi will call in the witness protection program and we’ll have it all sorted out in a few hours. You’ll be given a new identity and a new life. Thank you for this, you’ve saved a lot of lives today” Ava said gently, placing her hand on their back and rubbing soothing circles in their back. 

 

Maggie nodded, walking out the door and gently closing the door as she left, leaving Ava and the suspect alone in the room. 

 

Then the suspect looked up at her, blinking away their tears in their glassy eyes. Then they widened for a few seconds  after looking into her eyes.    
  
“You're...you're apart of Titan-oh god I’m sorry” they said, their voice ringing in panic before they broke down into a panic, shaking in fear as they backed into a corner shaking in fear.    
  


Ava’s eyes went wide and she felt her stomach twist, “What do you mean? I’m not apart of Titan-I’m a federal agent!” she snapped at them, “I’m not apart of Titan” she yelled at them, her stomach lurking as she pulled her teeth back into a snarl, her fist clenched. 

 

The suspect stood there frozen in fear and Ava realized she had snapped at them. At a suspect. She took a few step backs, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell but...what did you mean?”    
  
Maggie suddenly slammed open the door, witness protection people flanking both her sides. “They have to leave, I have the next flight booked in a secure location, and I have a new passport for them” Maggie said , tossing them a passport and a plane ticket tucked safely away in the passport.    
  


The witness protection program people moved in to take the suspect and the suspect gave in into their holds, walking away with them and Ava’s eyes went wide. “Wait I still had a  few more questions for the suspect” she called out to the witness protection people but they didn't listen to here, and Ava followed them, calling out to them.    
  


  
“I’m talking to you! Let go of my suspect immediately or else I’ll get the director” she snapped at them, her fists clenched. The distance between them increased and Ava felt herself getting angrier. “I said get back here with my suspect” she yelled angrily, her voice bouncing around the halls. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say I had been working on this on and off for a while and I just thought I would post it and just see what people thought of it. I'm not a cop and like all the cop talk is just stuff I picked up off from TV so dont quote me on that


End file.
